Sweater Weather
by nannygirl
Summary: It's a chilly day in Point Place and Jackie is without a sweater but has her eye on her boyfriend's. A short Autumn JH story.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and have had a good week. I'm very sorry for being gone this past week and not reviewing or updating anything, by now some of you know what the past few days were like for me and for those who don't I'll just say they were tough but things are slowly getting easier. I would also like to take a few moments to say thank you to all of those who sent kind words to me over the past few days, whether it was in a PM or in a friendly review. Thank you. You support really has meant a lot and it's part of why I wanted to post this story today. It's short and but I felt bad for not posting anything all week, This was written a month or two ago and I actually forgot about it till my Guess Who updating plans fell through yesterday. I hope you all will enjoy this little story, it's just a short little fluffy JH story to fit in with the current chilly weather. A special thanks to 'itsjustnim' for her wonderful support when I was conflicted about the story, thank you again Nim! And thank you to all of you for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, I hope you like, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sweater Weather**

It was a nice early evening with the homey atmosphere of a small town like Point place and the coolness of an early Fall breeze. Jackie and her boyfriend had decided to spend an evening away from their friends and have their own alone time.

When they'd first come up with the idea Jackie had pictured going to a fancy restaurant with glass glasses, table cloths, and chandlers but instead had gotten a less than fancy restaurant with paper cups, plastic tables, and a dumb scary looking clown. That's right, their alone time was being spent at the outside patio of Fatso Burger. And while it wasn't exactly Jackie's ideal date spot, she didn't really mind not having all those fancy things because after all with Steven sitting beside her, she didn't need those things or anything else for that matter.

Well maybe there was one thing…

"Steven, I'm cold." Jackie said, rubbing her bare arms just slightly.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, it is getting cooler."

That had not been the response Jackie was looking for and she couldn't help but be disappointed and a touch bit angry at him for saying the words.

"Steven."

"What?" He asked looking up from his shrinking pile of fries.

Quickly Jackie switched on her big doe eyes and rubbed her hands up and down her arms again for good measure before giving a sweet smile and asking in a matching tone of voice, "Could you lend me your sweater?"

The sweater she was referring to was the blue knit sweater with the zippered front that Hyde was wearing. (Unzipped, of course.) It may have had more of a winter look and light blue could never be an autumn color, but it looked to be much warmer than having no sweater at all—which was Jackie's current state.

"I'm wearing it." Hyde replied not sounding cold but Zen; however, no matter what tone he had said the words in Jackie continued to stare at him as if she were still waiting for her answer, so he continued this time giving a more clear answer, "That's a no."

Jackie's face dropped at this but she wasn't giving up!

"But Steven…" she said, her lower lip now protruding out in her famous pout.

Without even looking her way and seeing the pout, Hyde shook his head, "Not gonna work, doll."

Giving a small 'Hmmph' and then crossing her arms over her chest, Jackie leaned back against the back of her hard red plastic chair and looked back at her boyfriend with harsh eyes.

"The only reason you have your sweater is because Mrs. Forman told you to bring it with you." Jackie reminded Hyde of this point.

"Yeah, I listened to her and I'm warm." He seemed to have no problem in agreeing with her claim, "And if you'd listened when I told you to bring a sweater, you'd be warm too."

Though Hyde had just explained the real reason he wasn't willing to give Jackie his sweater now—her stubbornness from earlier of not bringing her own sweater—it seemed like Jackie had completely tuned out that whole part as she quickly came up with another argument that in her eyes was fool proof.

"You're my boyfriend, Steven." She began her statement, "You're supposed to be nice and do nice boyfriend-y things for me. _Like_ lending me your sweater when I'm cold."

"Not all boyfriends do nice things, Jackie." Hyde pointed out in a blunt kind of way.

Hearing this statement Jackie's mind right away went to Michael. Sure, he had been a nice boyfriend and did nice boyfriend-y things when they were together but he didn't exactly do them on his own. He wasn't one to lend her his jacket either. She could remember perfectly the time they'd gone to that ice shack with Donna and Eric and when she commented she was cold, hoping to get his jacket around her shoulders, his reply had been 'Damn Jackie, I can't control the weather!'

Jackie quickly shook her head to get rid of the old memory. This wasn't about stupid Michael. She wasn't even with Michael anymore, she was with Steven and Steven and Michael were nothing alike. And besides she really didn't want to think about Michael and their previous relationship especially since she had a sweater to obtain!

"I could get sick from not wearing a sweater, Steven. And then what would you do?" she asked while tilting her head slightly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Then I'd help take care of you." he replied in his normal Zen manner but his words still caught Jackie off guard, she was touched of course but also surprised to hear this especially since he was refusing to give her his sweater now. Seeing Jackie's surprise, Hyde continued with an explanation, "Look, I have no problem looking after you if you get sick, but I'm not giving you my sweater when I told you to bring yours and you didn't."

Now Jackie understood Hyde's actions…or better yet his lack of action; and now it was time for her to share her own explanation.

"Steven I have a perfectly good reason for not bringing my sweater." The raven haired beauty began to say, "A sweater wouldn't have gone with this outfit."

Hyde did not look very convinced or impressed, "Can't argue with that logic."

The light tone of sarcasm in Hyde's tone made Jackie realized her explanation was lacking important details to really help Hyde see where she was coming from.

"You see Steven, this top is too pretty to be covered up with some drabby sweater." Jackie informed, referring to the white short sleeved peasant blouse she wore, "And I couldn't change into another top because these pants go perfectly with this top. And this top…"

"Goes perfectly with those pants?" Hyde guessed.

Jackie's sharp eyes cut to Hyde, "_No_. But yes." She cleared her throat and brought her mind back on track of what she had first planned on saying, "This top is meant to show off my beautiful naturally sun-kissed shoulders. If I wore a sweater it would not only defeat that purpose but it would cover up my shoulders too ruining the whole look I was going for. And I don't just look good for me Steven, I look good for you. Because me looking good makes you look good and I know me looking good also makes you happy." She re-crossed her arms and leaned back into her previous position, "You'd think after all that thought I put in for you you'd at least lend me your sweater when I was cold."

After hearing the last few lines of Jackie's speech and seeing the saddened look on her face as she slowly rubbed her naked upper arms for warmth, Hyde realized he'd carried this on longer than he should have and he was acting like—in the words of Red Forman—a dumbass.

Not waiting another moment Hyde began to pull the sweater off himself.

"Here." He said to Jackie, not only handing her the piece of clothing but helping her into it as well.

A smile instantly sprung onto Jackie's lips as her arms slipped into the warm sleeves of her boyfriend's sweater. Of course the sweater was more than a little big and baggy but that's what made it so cozy. And she loved it.

"Thank you, Puddin' Pop." She said leaning over and giving him a kiss full of her appreciation.

Pulling out of the kiss after a few seconds, Hyde nodded smirking just slightly and the two then settled back into their seats. When Hyde looked back over at Jackie his smirk started to grow in size. Seeing his chick in his sweater really wasn't too bad of a sight to see. Still he had to wonder…

"So you gonna bring your sweater next time?" he asked.

"We'll see." Jackie answered in a cool, Zen like manner as she took another fry from the pile; Hyde's confused look made her Zen break as she cracked a smile and explained, "Your sweater's much warmer. And I think I look pretty good in it."

Watching Jackie strike a small pose in his sweater Hyde chuckled lightly, "Can't argue with that logic."

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Somewhere in between? Be sure to let me know your thoughts in a review!_

_I really do hope you all enjoyed this story and it made up for the lack of updates this week. Will try to have some stuff up next week. And if you all are expecting reviews or Thank you notes and have not received any yet I will get to them to you over the weekend. I apologize for the wait and hope you can understand. Thank you._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
